Under The Sea, When Dream Come Faded
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Ichigo kehilangan arah dalam jalannya. Berlari, lalu berhenti. Tidak bisa memilih pilihan yang bercabang di hadapannya. Membawanya kembali tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Seorang diri menatap langit bercahaya yang tidak bisa digapai kedua tangannya. Ichiruki. Short one-shot fic.


Berlari bukan lagi rutinitas tiga kali seminggu yang kulakukan. Ini sudah mendarah daging, napas pun tak lagi terasa berat dan membakar tenggorokanku. Tidak lagi, karena yang terasa berat adalah dadaku.

Di mana jantung berpacu. Hentakannya membuatku tetap hidup, namun membunuh. Perlahan.

Aku kehilangan arah, ketika mencapai jalur bercabang yang tak tentu arah. Kabut menghalangi jalan juga tanah pijakan di bawah kakiku. Tidak ada kompas dalam genggamanku. Aku kehilangan itu sejak lama, walaupun seharusnya masih teronggok di dalam tasku, di antara buku-buku pelajaran yang terlihat lusuh.

Lencana itu menghilang, bersama dengan dirimu.

Dan jalur yang kuambil, entah bagaimana aku harus memutuskannya.

Kakiku berhenti berlari untuk pertama kalinya. Menyerah pada pilihan yang tak kusukai, kusangkal berulang kali bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Lalu, melanjutkan hidup seorang diri.

Tanpamu.

Ini keputusan sulit yang pernah kuambil dalam hidupku. Setelah sekian lama pedangmu yang terarah pada jantungku di hari itu. Peristiwa di mana takdir hidup yang kujalani berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tidak normal, tapi aku menyukainya.

Katakan aku memang terlahir aneh, itulah identitasku saat orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan benci dan berakhir dengan perkelahian tak penting. Tinju menjadi alat pemuas kekesalanku, mengisi waktu luang yang tak berarti. Namun, pedang menggantikannya lebih berarti. Menebas kegelapan yang menyebarkan kabut mimpi buruk di dunia. Sesekali aku ingin dipanggil sebagai pahlawan.

Karena itu adalah arti dari namaku. Aku ada untuk melindungi.

Melindungi dirimu, kini terasa sulit.

Terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu yang tak stabil. Dunia kita berbeda, hai _shinigami_.

' _Tidak, bukan shinigami. Namaku—Kuchiki Rukia.'_

Ya, kau selalu mengatakan itu berulang kali. Mengucapkan namamu, itu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang kurindukan di sisa hidupku.

' _Kau harus menentukan langkahmu sendiri. Karena itu, bangunlah, manusia!'_

Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tahu itu, bukan?

Tapi, tubuhku terasa berat. Rasanya sama seperti tenggelam di tengah lautan. Samudra. Katakan aku tidak bisa menggapai apa pun untuk berenang. Berlari menjadi hal yang mustahil.

Mataku hanya bisa menatap kilauan matahari yang memantul pada permukaan laut. Cantik. Penuh keajaiban. Seperti dirimu, Rukia.

Satu-satunya harapanku yang berada jauh di atas. Jari-jariku terentang di antara air yang dan arus laut. Tidak sampai ke permukaan. Karena tempatku adalah di bawah sini—memerhatikanmu dari kejauhan.

Rukia, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Apa lebih baik aku menutup mataku saja pada dunia?

' _Buka matamu, Ichigo. Kau—pria yang selama ini kukenal—tidak akan pernah menyerah pada apa yang namanya kehidupan.'_

Seandainya seperti itu. Seperti arti dari nama pemberian ibu dan ayahku. Aku ingin hidup untuk melindungi.

' _Kalau begitu, gapailah langit! Kalau kau tidak bisa bangkit, tendang arus itu sekuat tenaga! Kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu!'_

Apa dengan begitu, aku bisa mencapai dirimu? Katakan, Rukia, bisakah kau tetap di sampingku?

Aku mendengus, memejamkan mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Membiarkan tubuhku tenggelam ke dasar samudra.

Biarlah seperti ini. Karena aku benar-benar kehilangan arah tanpamu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_*_ Under The Sea, When Dream Come Faded_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, misstype...for this story**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, membuka pada kegelapan malam yang membutakan penglihatanku sekejab. Napasku tercekat. Hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar. Lalu, tubuhku mulai bisa merasakan. Sesuatu yang menekan tepat di atas perut dan dadaku.

Aku memastikan dalam detik kemudian, ketika bayangan itu membentuk sesuatu yang kukenali. Rambutnya, lekukan tubuhnya, lalu matanya yang sedikit bersinar. Mata indah itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, yang selalu menjagaku di tengah malam.

Malam buruk seperti hari ini.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Aku mendesah, lalu mengangguk. Seluruh ototku mulai terasa kaku. Dan aku mulai merasa haus. Bibirku kering dan mataku seakan lebam.

Dia mendesah, menumpukan tangannya pada kasur di samping wajahku. Perlahan menunduk, tidak menyisakan jarak di antara kami. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh pipiku, dingin.

"Kau berada di mana kali ini?" tanyanya, berbisik. Jari-jari tangannya mengelus rambutku. Membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Laut," jawabku, memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat rasa dingin itu. Kedalaman laut yang sungguh hening. Membuat aku mengernyit ngeri. "Samudra, entahlah. Aku membencinya."

"Lalu?"

Tanganku meraih pinggangnya, membiarkan tubuhnya menindihku. Kehangatannya terasa sangat nyata sekarang.

Aku sungguh membutuhkannya.

Kukecup kening dan wajahnya, memastikan dia benar-benar berada di sisiku.

Menggantikan kehampaan.

"Aku tidak mengingat apa pun lagi," gumamku. Benar adanya, karena aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi selain dirinya. Mata itu, menuntun jalanku di tengah kabut dan jalan bercabang. "Karena kau ada di sini. Jangan menghilang."

Dia mendengus, tersenyum lembut sebelum mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leherku. Bersandar pada bahuku. "Tidak akan. Lagipula, siapa yang akan membangunkanmu lagi di saat kau sedang bermimpi buruk selain diriku?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Nyonya Kurosaki."

"Apa pun untukmu, Tuan Kurosaki," ejeknya, mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada dadaku, di atas jantung yang sekarang sudah berdetak lebih normal.

Aku mendesah, merasa malam ini sudah berganti menjadi lebih baik. Berkat dirinya, aku bisa melupakan masa lalu yang mengerikan. Menjadi diriku yang baru, tanpa terbayang-bayang keputusasaan yang mengintai dalam mimpi buruk.

Karena dia selalu ada untukku.

"Hei, Rukia," panggilku. "Apa boleh begini?"

"Apanya?"

"Hidup normal. Menjadi manusia dan setengah pekerjaanku masih sebagai shinigami pengganti. Lalu kau—lagi-lagi berkorban untukku. Kau melepaskan seluruh kekuatan yang sudah berhasil kau dapatkan, lalu kembali mundur dengan tangan hampa. Sementara aku merasa bahagia, sedangkan kau tidak."

"Merasa bahagia tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, setelah apa yang sudah kaulalui."

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasa denyutan di dadaku kembali terasa. Sakit. "Lalu kau—"

Tiba-tiba dia menyentakkan tangannya di dadaku, menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku hampir terbatuk, tapi kuurungkan karena Rukia benar-benar serius. Suaraku berubah menjadi erangan tertahan.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari kegeramannya. Sisi lain yang kucintai darinya.

"Kau mau tahu apa kebahagiaanku itu?"

Aku mengangguk, memerhatikannya diam.

Rukia mendesah ringan, menunduk hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Napasnya hangat, menggelitik dan sekaligus membuatku terhanyut dalam emosi yang tersalurkan.

Kebahagiaan.

"Kau," ucapnya. "Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, Ichigo. Hanya kau seorang. Karena itu, jalani hidupmu dan tetap bahagia. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menjalaninya tanpa rasa takut."

"Baiklah." Aku menyerah kepada dirinya. Pada pelukan juga suara tawa yang berdenting di telingaku.

Ini adalah momen—saat di mana aku tidak lagi merasa takut pada kedalaman putus asaku. Kehampaan yang hanya berbentuk ejekan tak nyata dalam benakku. Itu sudah lama menghilang. Jauh lama menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_*_End … is only the beginning_*_**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Fic pendek yang tadinya mau kubuat drabble, tapi tak berhasil. Malah keterusan mengetik dan berakhir jadi seperti ini. Setengah rasa sedih dan setengah rasa bahagia. Tidak bisa mengakhiri fic yang sad ending untuk sekarang, terlalu pedih. Dan fic ini sendiri lahir dari kepedihanku. Terinspirasi dari lagunya **Alan Walker** , " **Faded** " dan pengalaman pribadiku, malam kemarin dapat mimpi buruk yang kulupa apa mimpinya. Setiap kali dengar lagu itu, langsung terbayang-bayang kisah tragis akhir manga ini. Karena, saat mendengar kabar buruk itu, lagu Faded muncul dan menjadi hits. Setiap dengar radio ada lagu ini, dan di playlist ku sudah ada lagu ini. Sakit hatinya berkali-kali lipat.

Jadi kuputuskan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah fic kilat, sekitar satu jam mengetik ini. Ichigo bermimpi buruk, diambil juga dari lirik lagunya. Dia tenggelam dalam lautan. Seperti di dunia zanpakutou-nya. Rukia bisa dikatakan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk kedua kalinya, demi Ichigo (alasan, bisa bayangkan sendiri ;D) dan menikah dengannya. Lalu, sebagai sampingan mencari ide buat fic-fic multichapter yang sedang digantungin, lagi. Maaf ya, nanti segera kuupdate. Lagi butuh pelampiasan dulu.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, kuharap tidak menggalau. Haha. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian. Love you always~

 **Love, Morning Eagle**


End file.
